A variety of different coupling members exist for use in a variety of different environments and applications. One exemplary application in which coupling members are required is pipe machining apparatuses such pipe machining apparatuses may perform various machining processes on a pipe. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
Such pipe machining apparatuses include tool supports adapted to support the cutting tools. Such tool supports are secured in place by a multitude of threaded fasteners. Each tool support must be held in place with one hand while the other hand commences tightening of the multitude of fasteners. Several threaded fasteners must be sufficiently tightened in order for the operator to release the tool support with the other hand. Moreover, to sufficiently tighten the fasteners, the fastener must be rotated many times. Thus, the process of securing the tool supports in place is a cumbersome task requiring significant time and effort to achieve.
Additionally, coupling members in other applications are also cumbersome to use. Furthermore, coupling members may be ineffective at performing the desired coupling and/or coupling members may easily become uncoupled when coupling is desired.
Coupling members also have a limited use. That is, some coupling members are made for one specific application or environment, and such coupling members cannot be utilized in other applications or environments, thereby limiting the usability of the coupling members.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a coupling member that is easy to use, effective at providing the desired coupling, and usable in a wide variety of environments.